The Annual San Antonio Breast Cancer Symposium, now in its 20th year, is an international meeting featuring state-of-the-arts lecture by invited speakers and proffered papers on the experimental biology, etiology, prevention, diagnosis and therapy of breast cancer. Its objective is to provide a forum for discussion of basic and clinical research by participants from all over the world. It is accomplished by bringing top sneakers of international renown to address current issues and trends and by providing and environment that encourages interaction and stimulation. Abstracts accepted for presentation are published in the journal Breast Cancer Research and Treatment. All symposia to date have been granted Category 1, AMA credit for continuing education.